The Vampire Strikes Back (The Mystery Teenagers)/Transcript
Randy's house *Dooby Dog was watching the dracula on the tv *Dracula: (On TV) Good Evening. (Laughs evily) *Dooby Dog: (Whimpering) *(He Hears a door cracking and it opened and comes out is a monster) *Dooby Dog: (Screaming) *Randy: Whoa, Whoa, Man. It's me. *Dooby Dog: Rorry. *Randy: (Turns on the light) You're going to get nightmares if You watch the monster movies. *Dooby Dog: Ri ran't rhop row. *Randy: Is that dracula? Why didn't you tell me? * * * * * * * * * * * Outside of Randy's house * Randy: Man, We just went out There. * Dooby Doo: Rhis is Fun. (Chuckles) * The Mystery Truck drove by * Cameron, Katherine, Sasha, Taylor: Hi, Guys. Inside Mystery Truck * * * *Randy: It's okay, Buddy. Movie Monsters aren't real. * * * Transylvania * Cameron: Here we are, Gang. Transylvania. * * Cameron: Well, Gang. It Looks Like a Mystery in Our Hands. Dracula's Castle Outside of Dracula's Castle *Taylor: We have to go in the castle. *Dooby Dog: Me? Go in there? Uh-uh. * Dracula's Castle * Randy: Uh oh. * Werewolf: The lost treasure of the fourth. It's all mine. (Blows a dust off the carpet right through Dooby's nose * Dooby Dog: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah... (Randy grabs Dooby's nose) * Werewolf was looking for it * Dooby Dog: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Achoo. * Werewolf: (Growling) * Randy: Zoinks. The werewolf. * Werewolf chases them * Randy: (Yelling) * Dooby Dog: Randy, Rook. * Randy: He's right behind me. * Randy and Dooby Dog: (Screaming) * Randy and Dooby Dog ran to Cameron, Sasha, Taylor and Katherine. * Sasha: Now what? * Randy: The werewolf is after us. * Sasha: Werewolf? I don't see a werewolf. * Katherine: There's no such thing as werewolves. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dance Party *Taylor: Hey. My glasses. (Grabs her glasses and puts them on) *Sasha: Wait a Minute, Guys. We join a party after all. *Randy: Like, Let's get partying. * *Randy: I don't know what it is. But it's really good. * *Randy and Dooby Dog: Frog Fudge? *Dracula: Do some Spiderweb Spaghetti. *Dooby Dog: Spiderweb? *Dracula: You must try a Plasma Pizza. *Dooby Dog: Ooh. *Dracula: And the Wound Pudding. *Dooby Dog: (Turns green and he covers his mouth as he's about to throw up) *Sasha: Come on. Let's get out of Here. *Dracula: You haven't try finger sandwich made with real fingers. Dracula's Castle *(Getaway Yeah! by Momorio Clover Z) *Randy: Now, I'm not hungry at all. Dracula's Room *Dooby Dog: Randy. *Dracula opens the bed and comes out *Dooby Dog: (Screaming) *Randy: Dooby. *Sasha, Katherine, Taylor, and Cameron ran to Dracula's room *Dooby Dog: A Vampire. *Randy: It's going to eat us. (giggles) *Sasha: That's not Funny. Don't you know it wasn't very nice to terrify people. *Katherine: You know there's no such thing. Frankenstein's Laboratory *Randy: We're not having fur here anymore. *Dracula: So You thought You could trick us, huh? *Taylor: It was his idea. Not mine. It just came along with the ride. *Sasha: Please don't torture my friends. If you want to pick on someone your own size. Pick on me. *Frankstein: Okay. (Tortures Sasha) *Sasha: (Laughing) Stop. *Humans: (Shouting) *Dracula: What was that? *Humans: (Shouting) *Werewolf: Dracula. We're being surrounded. *Dracula: My precious plan. I would've gotten away with it If it haven't been for you meddling kids and Your stupid dog. *Dooby Dog: (Chuckles) *Sasha: Someone was always something kill him. Randy's house *Randy: Like, It's great to be at home again, Right, Pal. *Dooby Dog: You betcha. *Randy: (Grabs a piece of Pizza) Let's dig in. *Dooby Dog: (Bites the piece of Pizza) *Sasha: It happened before. *Cameron: Honestly. *Katherine: We're through with Werewolves and Vampires and Monsters forever. *Taylor: It's just a Movie. *Cameron, Taylor, Katherine, Sasha and Randy: (Laughing) *Dooby Dog: Dooby Dooby Dooog. (Chuckles) (Winks his eye)